Prefect Duties
by luckyoufelix
Summary: He smiles,"God, I love you Hermione." A missing moment from Order of the Phoenix.


"Ron!" I clamber through the portrait hole out of breath. Clutching a stitch in my side, I limp over to where Harry and Ron are playing chess.

"What do you want?" the red haired boy asks, flashing me that stupid, adorable lopsided grin of his that makes my heart flutter. _Is it because of me? _Then with a sinking feeling, I realize he's smiling because his queen is beating Harry's pawn violently.

_Of course, why would he be so happy to see me? After all, I did come here to yell at him._ Oh, right.

"Ron, why aren't you on the second floor? Prefect duties started half an hour ago! Professor McGonagall sent me up here to look for you," I fib. I haven't seen our professor at all today; she's probably in a meeting with the other teachers. I've only come up here because I had been secretly wanting his company.

"Hermione, would you relax? It's only half an hour!" he says. I scowl at him and he sighs dramatically before rising from his chair. He reaches into his pocket and pulls out his prefect badge. "I'm sorry, mate. I have to go. Duty calls."

Harry merely shrugs, still unhappy about being defeated in chess.

"Come on, Ron! We're rarely supposed to leave our post!" I say, grabbing his hand and dragging him through the portrait hole. This sudden contact made his ears turn red, although I'm not exactly sure why.

The Fat Lady eyes us warily as we hurry down the steps. I let go of Ron's hand once we reach the second floor. He and I pass by the Defense Against the Dark Arts office, careful not to make noises. The last thing we need is Professor Umbridge to appear.

"I wish you would take this seriously," I say. He senses an argument coming so he nods and murmurs, "Alright, next time, I'll come on time. I'll take it seriously."

His blue eyes are blazing and staring straight into mine. I blush under his gaze and feel self-conscious. I realize with a jolt that my blouse has one too many buttons undone. Before his eyes could wander lower, I clear my throat and turn away from him, hastily buttoning my shirt to the top of my neck. He ruffles his perfect red hair and begins to pace around.

"You should put on your prefect badge," I suggest. Ron doesn't reply but pins it to his sweater anyways. I start to pace.

Fifteen minutes pass, although it felt like an hour, without us talking (which is unusual because neither of us seem to ever shut up during prefect duties).

I turn to look at him. He's gorgeous. _Honestly Hermione, get a hold of yourself._

His Gryffindor sweater clings to his body and all his muscles are defined. Thank goodness for Quidditch. Ron's hair was a bit messy from when he'd rumpled it earlier. Yet it was still perfect to me.

"Uhh... Hermione?" he calls from across the hall. It's then I realize he'd been talking to me while I was admiring him.

"What is it?" I ask. He walks up to me and hands me a piece of parchment. "It's for you," he snaps. _Why is he angry?_

"Who is it from?" I say, taking the parchment from his hands. Unrolling the parchment, the name Viktor Krum becomes visible. Of course.

_Dear Hermione,_

_How are you? It's been a couple months since you've written and I'm guessing you've probably forgotten it was you're turn to write back. Anyways, I wanted to tell you that I'm leaving Bulgaria for the next couple months for a new Quidditch-_

"Ron!" I yell. Spotting his red hair slipping around the corner, I hastily shove the letter in the pocket of my robes and follow him to the next floor.

"Ron!"

"Leave me alone! Go read your stupid letter from Vicky!" he replies. _Stupid?_

I run as fast as I can and manage to get a hold of his arm. He tries to pull it out of my grasp but he isn't trying hard enough. Maybe he wants to stay with me?

"Ron, we have to keep watch on the second floor. Why are you going back to the common room?" I say. He turns and looks me straight in the eye. Honestly, how can someone be so attractive?

"You seem more interested in sending love letters to Krum." Love letters? God, this boy is thick.

"I wasn't sending love letters! I'm not in love with Viktor!" That last part was unnecessary but it needed to be clarified.

"You're not?" he asks, his eyes the size of saucers. Fighting down the urge to fling my arms around him, I shake my head.

"Viktor's just a friend."

"Are you sure? You don't have any feelings for him?" Ron is skeptical.

"I'm positive."

"Oh. Well, I'm sorry I left like that. I shouldn't have been so stupid," he says.

"Don't be so hard on yourself. If it makes you feel any better, here." I take the letter out of my pocket and rip it in half. He stares in disbelief.

"Aren't you going to finish reading it?"

"No."

He smiles, "God, I love you Hermione." His face melts into a look of horror at his words.

"I-er...I mean I don't-"

"It's all right. I understand."

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed it! :) Please review!**


End file.
